


Race

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [35]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Motercycles, illegal racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Len does not want to ask the other motorcyclist out. He just wants to know who is under the mask.





	

Engines revving filled the night air as teens got their motorcycles ready. It was in a relatively run down area. This was the place to race and only those who are serious, the ones who would never talk if caught by the cops, ever found out about this place. In each area the motorcyclist and their group gathered around, waiting for the race to begin. Leonard Snart was doing last minute checks on his bike as his sister and friend looked around. Mick was smoking, lighter in hand and flickering as Lisa scanned the crowd.

“Don’t see him.” Lisa commented.

“Of course you don’t.” Scoffed Mick, “He never shows up until the race is going to start.” Lisa shrugged as she looked at her brother who ran a hand over his sleek blue bike.

“Maybe this is the race that Captain Cold finally beats the Flash.” She teased. Len glared at his sister but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“Frosty.”

“We both know the only reason he wants to beat the guy is so he can ask him out.”

“Shut up Mick.” Len spat. The whistle blew and the others began heading to the track. With a sigh Len got on, taking his helmet from his sister and heading to the starting point. There was no sign of the red clad rider nor the memorable red bike with the lightning like design. This wasn’t uncommon though. Len revved his engine and when the horn blew he was off. Easily he took the lead, dodging to the front. None of these other racers were any competition. Len began to feel disappointed when a familiar engine caught his ears. As soon as he heard it a red blur made it’s way in front of him. There he was, the Flash. The fastest cyclist in Central. Always shows up after the race begins but wins and disappeared before anyone can figure out who he is. The only one to beat Len. It was a rush, trying to beat the other teen, getting so close only to lose. Last time he had almost beat him, but this time he would. Revving it Len gunned it. The FLash looked over as they became neck to neck, looked forward then seemed to realise what he saw as he looked over again. Len smirked at the black helmet. FLash revved and floored it, Len right after. They were feet away from the finish line when the sirens blared and cop cars began to block the escape route. Both Len and Flash skidded, stopping feet away from a car. Len sighed, getting off the bike, raising his hands. A cop yanked his helmet off. He turned to see the FLash scrambling, trying to get away when Singh got him, yanking the helmet off. Len couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Barry Allen. Allen was a complete book nerd. Straight A student, always on time, goody two shoes. Barry looked up sheepishly at the surprised looking cop.

“Joe!” Joe West, another cop Len was familiar with, made his way over before a look of anger crossed his face.

“What are you doing here? You told me you were going to a friend's house.” Joe growled.

“Uh, well I was, I mean after this I was just um… I uh…”

“You are grounded. You hear me? From now I am dropping you off at school and I’m driving you home right after. You are not going to any club or friend’s house. You’ll only be visiting your dad if I’m the one taking you.” Barry looked miserable as he nodded in response, face completely red. It was cute. Barry happened to glance over. Smirking at him Len winked. He was rewarded with the sight of Barry turning a darker shade of red. Joe noticed Barry’s reaction and looked over. The glare Len received from the cop was of a parent that didn’t want his children interacting with the likes of him. Interesting. Joe pulled Barry away, who glanced back with a shy smile. It was fascinating really. Len wouldn’t mind getting to know the younger boy better he decided as he was slipped into the police car. He had to speak to Barry when he got the chance. Who knew the Flash would be so cute under the helmet?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, was this any good?


End file.
